Whatever you are, Im with you
by vanniechan09
Summary: my first oneshot, Riku harus menghadapi kenyataan tentang sahabatnya yang selalu dirahasiakannya. Bahkan Riku rela memberikan apapun deminya, one shot, RnR please?


**Disclaimer : Square Enix, Disney: Kingdom Hearts**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sora , Riku**

_Halo lagi…._

_Akhirnya hari ini libur jugaa~~~apalagi besok Imlek XD XD_

_Kali ini w mau bikin ttg Vampire (terinspirasi oleh Zero Kiryuu dan Yuki Kurosu)_

_Padahal skrg lagi temanya Valentine dan Imlek (ga nyambung TT_TT)_

_Tapi karena sedang Mood bikin ya sudahlah… *plak!_

_Kali ini One shot pertama w ^^_

_RnR please?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**~~WHATEVER YOU ARE, I`M WITH YOU~~**

"I don`t care and you are still my friends"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RIKU POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_15. Q: diketahui F(x)= 3x +10 , G(x) = 2x__2__-8x_

_Tentukan (f.g) (x)!_

_A: (f.g)(x)_

_= f(g(x))_

_= f(2x__2__-8)_

_=3 (2x__2__-8) +10_

_= 6x__2__-24+10_

_= 6x__2__-14_

"_Huh…selesai juga…"_

Aku menutup buku tulisku lalu memasukan pensil dan penghapusku ke dalam kotak pensil. Tidak lupa aku memasukan bukuku dan kotak pensil kedalam tasku supaya besok tidak tertinggal. PR hari ini sudah kukerjakan semua..…Fisika sudah….matematika sudah….Umm…Kimia juga sudah….Berarti sekarang aku sedang senggang.

Kuraih HP ku yang ada di pojokan dan mengecek layarnya. Angka 22.30 ditunjukan pada sudut kanan layarnya. Sudah hampir larut rupanya…Tapi, karena aku belum bisa tidur dan tidak ada kerjaan, maka aku bangkit dari kursiku dan keluar dari kamarku

Aku duduk di Sofa pada ruang tamu dan mencari posisi ternyaman. Lalu aku meraih remote TV dan memencet tombolnya untuk menyalakan TV

Setelah memutar-mutar Channel yang rata-rata tentang sinetron, Akhirnya aku berhenti pada saluran berita.

TOK TOK TOK

"_huh? Siapa yang malam-malam begini datang?" _

Aku mematikan TV lalu, dengan sedikit penasaran, aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk membukanya

Pintu pun kubuka dan sesosok pemuda berambut brunette muncul dihadapanku. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya yang biru dan pandangan bola mata sapphirenya kosong dan sayu. Ini membuatku kaget

"So..Sora?" panikku menatap keadannya

Sora tampak berusaha berbicara, "Ri…Riku…a…ku…"

Tiba-tiba ia oleng karena kehilangan keseimbangannya dan aku buru-buru menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat dan tubuhnya sangatlah dingin. Aku bisa mendengar napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal sambil menyebut namaku secara pelan. Di…dia sekarat?

"S…Sora? Kau kenapa?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NORMAL POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku segera menidurkan Sora di Sofa yang tadi ditidurinya dan dengan panic ia mencari telepon bermaksud untuk memanggil dokter. Namun, sebelum Riku bertindak, tangan kurus Sora menarik ujung baju HIjau tua yang dikenakannya

"Ri…ku…Jangan…I..am fine…" Ucapnya pelan dan sambil berusaha tersenyum. Jelas Riku tahu kalau senyum itu hanyalah usahanya untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya itu supaya ia tidak cemas

"Tidak apa-apa gimana? Lihat, tubuhmu saja seperti itu…apanya yang '_fine_'?" Kesal Riku sambil menepis gengaman Sora di ujung bajunya. "tunggu sebentar, biar kupanggil dokter" Jawabnya sambil meninggalkan Sora

"JA…JANGANN!" teriak Sora

Riku menjadi terdiam mendengar teriakannya. Sora tampak berusaha mati-matian mengatur napasnya dan wajahnya terlihat ia sedang menahan sakit. Tangan kanannya mencengkram dadanya dan wajahnya menjadi memerah

"de…dengarkan….a…ku dulu…" Ucap Sora putus-putus

"Ada apa Sora? What`s wrong?" bingung Riku melihat tingkah sahabatnya menjadi aneh begitu

"a…aku…haus…"

"baiklah, akan kuambilkan air dingin ya…" Kata Riku secara spontan dan hendak berjalan ke dapur. Belum 1 langkah pun dilewatinya, Sora langsung berdiri dan (dengan kekuatan entah darimana) ia mendorong Riku ke Sofa dengan kasar

Otomatis Riku kaget akan perilakunya dan ia berusaha berpikir apa yang membuat ia menjadi ia seperti itu

"Sora…kau…ke…"

Belum Riku menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sora langsung menindih tubuh Riku dan jelas ini menambah kekagetannya. Ia sepintas melihat wajah Sora. Wajahnya memerah dan tampak kelaparan seolah-olah belum makan berhari-hari. Napasnya tidak karuan seperti seseorang yang sedang sekarat membutuhkan obatnya. Selain itu ia juga bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang sedingin Kristal es yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Ri…Riku….I…need it…." Bisiknya pelan

"Huh…What …?"

Lalu Sora memiringkan kepala Riku dengan tangan kirinya dan ia menjilati leher Riku dengan lidahnya yang dingin itu pula.

"ka…kau…"

Riku bisa mendengar desahan dan suara napas Sora sehingga ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia hanya bisa bungkam 1001 bahasa dan ia merasa tenggorokannya dicekik oleh dinginnya aura Sora yang beda dari biasanya itu hingga Sesuatu yang runcing menusuk lehernya.

Rasa sakit langsung menyerbu tubuhnya dan cairan darah pun langsung mengaliri lehernya. Sora yang menanti hal tersebut langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap dan Riku bisa mendengar tegukan demi tegukan yang dihisap oleh Sora.

"KAU NGAPAIN?" Teriak Riku yang marah sambil mendorong Sora.

Kini Riku dapat melihat wajah Sora dan Sora terlihat seperti mendapatkan kenikmatan, makanan dan obat yang terus dicari-carinya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya itu. Bibir mungilnya berceceran oleh darah Riku dan bajunya ikut ternodai pula

Riku semakin kaget dan mata emeraldnya terpaku melihat kedua taring yang mengintip pada bibirnya pula

"Kau…Vampire?" kaget Riku

Sora menunduk dan menjilati bibirnya yang belepotan darah itu

"Ri..riku…aku minta maaf…" Ucapnya pelan sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Riku

"aku sudah berbulan-bulan mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit ini….tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi….Aku juga sudah mencoba berbagai cara tapi aku tak dapat menghentikannya….maaf…"

Kini Wajah Sora sangatlah penuh rasa sangat bersalah dan penyesalan juga terlihat dari bola mata Sapphirenya yang bercahaya akan pantulan sinar lampu itu. Sebenarnya Riku juga sebenarnya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu sudah curiga akan keadaanya Sora. Ia semakin hari semakin mengurus dan wajahnya semakin tidak sehat. Ia sebenarnya sudah menanyakan keadaannya, namun ia hanya (seperti biasa) menjawab '_aku baik-baik saja'_

Riku tahu kalu itu semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka supaya dirinya tidak cemas dan khawatir. Riku juga sudah berusaha menyelidiki tentangnya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun, itu semua percuma Karena tidak ada yang tahu pula tentang Sora

Tapi kini akhirnya Riku sudah mengetahui tentang segalanya yang terus menganjal hatinya. Sora adalah Vampire. Ya, itulah kenyataan yang ada

"kau…kenapa bisa jadi Vampire…sejak kapan?' tanyanya

"maaf riku…aku tidak bercerita padamu….kalau aku sudah menjadi Vampire semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu saat Hallowen tiba. Aku tidak sengaja meminum cawan yang terlarang milik Jack dan akhirnya aku sekarang setengah manusia dan setengah vampire karena itulah kontrak yang harus kulakukan untuk bertahan hidup"

"jadi…kau juga masih manusia…?"

"ya…Riku….maafkan aku…bencilah aku pula…Aku tidak pantas jadi sahabatmu " jawab Sora dengan wajah tertunduk

"ohh…tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Riku sambil tersenyum

"eh?" Sora kaget akan jawaban Riku. Seharusnya sekarang Riku pasti sudah marah padanya dan membencinya karena itulah hukuman yang pantas baginya. Tapi kenapa ia hanya menjawab '_tidak apa-apa_'

Belum selesai Sora mencoba berpikir, Riku langsung melepas pakaiannya yang penuh noda darahnya dan melemparnya ke lantai

Sora jadi bingung akan tingkahnya, "Ri…ku?"

"I will give anything that you need…" Ucapnya santai dan jelas ini membuat Sora semakin merasa bersalah padanya

"ke…kenapa? Padahal aku sudah seenaknya saja mengambil darahmu tapi kenapa kau…"

"kau berisik seperti biasanya…" potong Riku

"bukannya begitu, tapi…"

"Karena aku sahabatmu dan aku ingin sedikit membantumu…" Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sora. Ini membuat Sora kaget akan kata-katanya dan terdiam

"Dulu, aku pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian, mengkhianatimu dan bahkan membiarkanmu hampir mati, tapi kau tetap memaafkanku dan mau menerimaku kembali sebgai sahabatmu apa adanya…" Lanjutnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sora yang berantakan itu

"….ummm…tapi…"

"kali ini biarkan aku menolongmu. Aku nggak peduli kau mau manusia atau vampire yang jelas kau adalah sahabatku dan aku akan menerimamu apa adanya sama seperti kau menerimaku apa adanya"

Sora menjadi tersipu dan merasa senang karena ia beruntung Riku masih mau mengganggapnya sahabat apa adanya dan tidak membencinya

"te…terima kasih Riku…"

Riku kembali tersenyum, " yah, kalau mau lanjutkan yang tadi silahkan…tapi dengan syarat kau harus menginap disini dan menemaniku malam ini, bagaimana?"

"okay…." Jawab Sora dengan wajah berseri-seri dan menyambut Riku, orang yang paling disayanginya

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: fic ini abal banget OTL

Riku: *mencambuki author* kau ini kenapa w jadi yg diserang? Biasanya kan w yg nyerang duluan!

Sora: Riku…your blood so sweet…

Me: Sora, silahkan ambil darahku juga

Riku: *menghajar author pake way to the dawn*

Sora: ummmm….RnR please?

note: maaf, sebenarnya soal matematik Riku itu soal PR ku...karena ga bisa nulis pangkat disini, jadinya angkanya agak aneh...maaf...OTL

Maaf juga kalu ceritanya membosankan dan terlalu singkat TT_TT


End file.
